A game apparatus that shows state of a virtual 3D space from a player's viewpoint (first-person viewpoint) on its screen is already known in the art (See Patent Document 1, for example). Meanwhile, a portable game apparatus with a touch panel is already practically available.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-283521